emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale in 2006
2006 was Emmerdale's 35th year. Production was overseen by Kathleen Beedles. 303 episodes were broadcast during the year. Major storylines included the King’s River Showhome explosion, Nicola Blackstock’s departure after her lies are exposed, Sam Dingle helping his terminally ill wife Alice to die, Steph Stokes receiving her comeuppance, Cain Dingle and Sadie King leaving the village to avoid the police and Tom King being murdered on Christmas Day. Episodes Main Cast Storylines to be added Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Nicola Blackstock and Ivan Jones (both until March). Lesley Meredith (until May). Simon Meredith (until August). Ashley, Laurel, Jasmine and Gabrielle Thomas (all from May). Sandy Thomas (August only). Stephanie Forsythe (September to November). * The Grange - Steph Stokes (until May). Adam Forsythe (until July). Louise Appleton (from August). *'The Woolpack' - Louise Appleton (until August). Martin Crowe and Kayleigh Gibbs (both January to August). Marlon Dingle and Donna Windsor-Dingle (both from September). *'Woodbine Cottage' - Edna Birch. Pearl Ladderbanks (August to November).'' *'Tug Ghyll' - Scott Windsor ''(from March). Debbie Dingle (from October). *'Dale Head' - Vacant. *'Mill Cottage' - Rodney Blackstock, Paul Lambert and Kelly Windsor (all until September). Grayson Sinclair and Perdita Hyde-Sinclair (both from October). *'Dale View' - Val Lambert (until May). Hari Prasad (from May). *'Connelton View' - Dawn Woods (until July). TJ Woods. Scott Windsor (until January). Jo Stiles (until April). Jamie Hope (March to July, from August). Jean Hope (April to May, July to December). Terry Woods (from July). *'Victoria Cottage' - Carl King and Chas Dingle (both January to March). Hari Prasad (April only). Matthew King (April to July). Sadie King (April to September). Paul Lambert , Emily Kirk and Kelly Windsor (all from November). *'Keepers Cottage' - Betty Eagleton. Alan Turner (until January, from February). Terence Turner (January only). Stephanie Forsythe (September to November). *'Mill Brook Cottage' - Ashley, Laurel, Jasmine, Gabrielle and Sandy Thomas (all until April). Debbie Dingle (February to April). *'Café Flat' - Viv and Bob Hope. Donna Windsor (until March). Scott Windsor (January to March). Kelly Windsor (September to November). Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - Eric Pollard. Val Lambert (from May). Paul Lambert (September to November). David Metcalfe (from December). *'The Antique Barn' - Rodney Blackstock (from September). *'Tenant Cottage' - Jack, Diame and Victoria Sugden. Darren Eden (March to June, from August). *'Jacobs Fold' - Len Reynolds. Danny Daggert (until August). Pearl Ladderbanks (until June, from November). Tonicha Daggert (from July). Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Paddy Kirk. Marlon Dingle (until September). Tonicha Daggert (until August and October). Donna Windsor-Dingle (March to September). Emily Kirk (October to November). *'Butlers Farm' - Andy Sugden. Darren Eden (until March). Katie Sugden (from March). Jo Stiles (from April). Jamie Hope (August only). Sarah Sugden (from October). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Noreen Bell (until July). Robblesfield Way *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Zak, Lisa, Shadrach, Sam, Delilah and Belle Dingle. Cain and Alice Dingle (both until July). Debbie Dingle (until February, April to June, July to October). Chas Dingle (January only). Samson Dingle (from February). Eli Dingle (July to August, from October). *'Holdgate Farm' - Alan and Terence Turner (January to February). Matthew and Sadie King (March to April). Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Tom King (until December). Jimmy King (until July, from October). Matthew King (until March, from July). Carl King (until January, from March). Chas Dingle (from March). Debbie Dingle (June to July). Rosemary Sinclair (from November). *'Home Farm flat' - Terry Woods (until July). Jean Hope (May to July). Other *'Oakwell Hall' - Rosemary Sinclair (until November). Grayson Sinclair and Perdita Hyde-Sinclair (both until October). *'Wylies Farm' - Emily Kirk (October only). *'Hotten Bail Hostel' - Cain Dingle (August to September). Who works where To be added. Awards and Nominations National Television Awards *Most Popular Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Most Popular Actress: Ursula Holden-Gill (Nominee) *Most Popular Newcomer: Jenna-Louise Coleman (Nominee) British Soap Awards * Best British Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) * Best Comedy Performance: Charlie Hardwick (Winner) * Best Dramatic Performance: Ursula Holden-Gill (Nominee) * Best Dramatic Performance from a Young Actor or Actress: Luke Tittensor (Nominee) * Best Exit: Leah Bracknell (Winner) * Best Newcomer: Jenna-Louise Coleman (Nominee) * Best Single Episode: Zoe's Exit (Episode 4159/4160 (22nd September 2005)) (Nominee) * Soap Bitch of the Year: Nicola Wheeler (Winner) and Patsy Kensit (Nominee) * Spectacular Scene of the Year: Home Farm explodes (Nominee) and Belle and Daz fall down the mine shaft (Winner) * Special Achievement Award: Tony Prescott Category:2006 Category:Emmerdale year-by-year